The subject matter disclosed herein relates to data processing by digital computer in a client/server landscape, and more particularly to runtime modification of controls of a client application.
In a client/server system, clients may be used for user interaction with services offered by a server. The clients may have a combination of user interface components that may be used for the services. The user interfaces at the clients may include user interface controls that, for example, allow for interaction through user input that is received at the controls and relayed to a server. In response to input received at a server from user interface controls at a client, data may be sent to a client as part of an offering of services.